life at atlanta
by mr the killer 115
Summary: i was inspiration to write this based on city life (i don't own the rights to it belongs to Solareon's) this story will have tomb raider's lara croft like all my stories will I will write the 2nd part
1. my oc

Name Alexander Jamie grim

Gender: male

Nickname: Alex Jamie (only Sam can call Alex Jamie)

Age 13

Date of birth 05/11/95

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/ tomb raider

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight:. 150

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: unknown

Clothing: black shirt, gloves Black pants, Black boots.

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: unknown

Likes: likes his girlfriend, family, hunting

Dislikes: tight places

Fears: death, needles,

Hobbies: skate broadding hanging with his girlfriend

Dreams: pro skater

Flaws: symmetry

Abilities: knows how to take apart and repair guns and cars knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Jonathan michael grim

Gender: male

Nickname trent

Age 5

Date of birth 01/11/97

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 4'1

Weight: 150

Hair: brown

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: normal

Clothing: like Alex

Hair: short

PERSONALITY: claim

Likes: being a pain to Alex

Dislikes: being called a kid, short

Fears: dying

Hobbies: being with family

Dreams: being a gunsmith

Flaws: being alone or pressure

Abilities: great singing voice knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: Trent is also a good singer like his brother

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Trevor Ivan McCormick

Gender: male

Nickname none

Age 12

Date of birth 02/11/1994

Place of birth Georgia Atlanta

Ethnicity; Caucasian

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: .100

Hair: blondish brown

Eyes: brown

Skin: white

Body type: skinny

Style: biker

Clothing: biker jacket, pants, gloves

PERSONALITY: like Alex

Likes: friends,

Dislikes: none

Fears: being stabbed

Hobbies: skate boarding

Dreams: pro skate broader, getting Sarah Alex's sister to be his girlfriend

Flaws: being shot

Abilities: none

Fun facts: none

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Samantha Lilly young

Gender: Female

Nickname Sam Lilly babydoll (only Alex can call Sam Lilly and babydoll)

Age 13

Date of birth 2/10/95

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: 150

Hair: blond

Eyes: green

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: unknown

Clothing: black coat black pants pink shoes

Hair: long

PERSONALITY:get to know them more

Likes: her boyfriend, being a helpful

Dislikes: being treated

Fears: losing Alex and his family

Hobbies: singing or dancing

Dreams: marring Alex

Flaws: being told what to do

Abilities: can heal any wound knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Sarah Ann grim

Gender: Female

Nickname none

Age 13

Date of birth 02/11/95

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Resident Georgia

Occupation pro tomb raider

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: . 150

Hair: bond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: half Goth half biker

Clothing: black coat, gloves Black pants, Black boots.

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: caring

Likes: likes family, hunting

Dislikes: being called a kid

Fears: unknown

Hobbies: being helpful

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: unknown

Abilities: knows how to track knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts: can sing great like her brother's

BACK STORY: unknown

Name Stephen Ivan grim

Gender: male

Nickname Rex

Age 30

Date of birth 02/11/90

Place of birth Wilmette, Illinois Chicago

Ethnicity Caucasian

Resident Georgia

Occupation pro tomb raider

Education: unknown

APPEARANCE

Height: 7'1

Weight:. 100

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: unknown

Clothing: black tee shirt Black pants, Black boots.

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: caring (if treated) murder

Likes: music and being around family

Dislikes: unknown

Fears: death

Hobbies: hunting and fishing

Dreams: being a hero of men women and children

Flaws: unknown

Abilities: knows how to speak and Translate all language

Fun facts:

BACK STORY: unknown

name Nicholas smith

Gender: male

Nickname nick

Age 12

Date of birth 02/11/94

Place of birth unknown

Ethnicity German

Resident Georgia

Occupation unknown

Education: unknown

APPEARANCE

Height: 6'1

Weight:. 100

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: unknown

Clothing: white tee shirt Black pants, Black boots.

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: asshole

Likes: unknown

Dislikes: unknown

Fears: unknown

Hobbies: unknown

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: none

Abilities: none

Fun facts:

BACK STORY: unknown

name Sammie James Felix

Gender: male

Nickname James

Age 13

Date of birth 02/11/94

Place of birth unknown

Ethnicity Caucasian

Resident Georgia

Occupation unknown

Education: unknown

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight:. 100

Hair: bond

Eyes: green

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: unknown

Clothing: white tee shirt Black pants, Black boots.

Hair: short

PERSONALITY: unknown

Likes: unknown

Dislikes: unknown

Fears: unknown

Hobbies: unknown

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: none

Abilities: none

Fun facts:

BACK STORY: unknown


	2. better than this

Alex Sarah trevor Trent and Sam meet carl and rick **(disclaimers I don't the walking dead tomb raider or anything just my oc's I don't own this song it belongs to the band him) this will be a no zombies story i liked city life i read it and through it is funny has hell i also got approved by Solareon**

* * *

****Chapter 2: better than this****

* * *

I'm waiting for you to drown in  
my love  
So open your arms  
I'm waiting for you to open your arms  
And drown in this love  
I'm waiting for you to drown in my love  
So open your arms  
I'm waiting for you to open your arms  
And drown in this love

Open your arms and let me show you what love can be like  
It's all tears and it will be 'til the end of your time  
Come closer my love  
Will you let me tear your heart apart?  
Now all hope is gone so drown in this love

I'm waiting for you to drown in my love  
So open your arms  
I'm waiting for you to open your arms  
And drown in this love  
I'm waiting for you to drown in my love  
So open your arms  
I'm waiting for you to open your arms  
And drown in this love

So my love your laughter is finally turning into tears  
And you're begging for more though the end is getting near  
come closer my love  
I'll violate you in the most sensual way... until you drown in this  
love

I'm waiting for you to drown in my love  
So open your arms  
I'm waiting for you to open your arms  
And drown in this love  
I'm waiting for you to drown in my love  
So open your arms  
I'm waiting for you to open your arms  
And drown in this love

It's All Tears (Drown In This Love) by him

* * *

Alex Grim's p.o.v Atlanta Georgia middle school

I look at my sister Trevor then Sam. Their late Trevor says Тревор не толкать его I say (Trevor don't push it) Trevor rolls his eyes at me. Yo grim lovebirds McCormick we hear I look and see Clementine Sophia duck and the demon herself Eliza Morales I'd never say it to her face she is fucking scary. About time I say we got caught up Morales says we see a kid slamming his head to a locker. Um what's wrong with that kid Trevor asks me. Don't know comrade I'll go see I say I walk to him. Excuse me but you know that is how most people die now a days i say he stops and looks at me. What's up with that get up he asks me i could ask you the same thing I say in a rude tone. Alex don't be rude my girlfriend Sam. Says I OK I say sorry about Alex he's been on the edge lately she says I am busy he says rudely. Hey I say in an angry tone. Never ever be mean to her or I'll beat you to the ground asshole I say swear Clementine says you've got to be fucking kidding me i say to myself while rolling my blue eyes at her. sorry Clem i say anyway you must be the new kid i ask yeah and he says I'm here to make sure you stay safe i say from who he ask nick i say who he says this kid is bad news i fought him once and lived i am here to make sure you do also i say OK he says I'm Alexander Jamie grim you can call me Alex everyone else does i say

* * *

**well i got the 2nd Chapter done finally**

Please review no flames thank you


	3. the school issues

**(disclaimers I don't the walking dead tomb raider or anything just my oc's)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: the school issues**

* * *

Alex grim's p.o.v

Alex how long you lived here my new friend asks we moved back home from Wilmette, Illinois Chicago with my girlfriend her family my sister brother mother father before I say anything I need to know my new friends name I ask carl grimes he says so carl shall I have you meet your new friends I ask sure carl says I take to Clementine Sophia duck Sarah Sam Eliza Morales and Trevor. my new friend this is my sister Sarah duck Sophia my girlfriend Sam Eliza Morales and Trevor McCormick I say charmed to meet you Sarah carl says and kisses my sister's hand. ok ok easy new kid I say standing in front of Sarah and carl. is someone jealous big brother Sarah says I scoff. hell no I ain't I'm just doing my job as the big brother I say I think your doing a great job Alex Sam says thank you Sam I say get a room love birds Morales says I roll my eyes at her. hey should we get to class Trevor says oh crap my dad's going to kill me let's go Alex Sam says dragging me with power I never knew Sam had

after school and death of Trevor

I look at Trevor who had a newspaper ad on a project he worked on. hey nice job Trevor I say thanks Alex he says I'll see you tomorrow I say to him. oh hell yeah comrade he says I grab my bike and I head home went I hear. who did you tell I hear I look and see the German nick smith and his brother Pete bulling Sammie I walk in with Trevor and I beat up nick while Trevor does Pete I kick nick in the stomach and I see Pete who stabbed Trevor in the stomach. no no oh god no I yell I go to Trevor's side. no come on bud stay with me I say and touch the wound. help someone call 911 I yell at the top of my lungs. your going to be ok Trevor you hear me I won't let you die I say mr Peterson our homeroom teacher walks in and sees this with Kim Trevor's mom.

* * *

Please review no flames thank you


	4. the sorrow (part 1)

**(disclaimers I don't the walking dead tomb raider or songs by the fray or anything just my oc's)**

**note: this will have 2 parts in this has alex's remembers his friend**

* * *

**Chapter 4: the sorrow (part 1**

* * *

Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life

how to save a life by the fray

* * *

Alex grim's p.o.v

I walk to school completely pissed the hell off my mom told me what happened to Trevor he died I was mad at nick and his asshole brother I walk inside and everyone gets quiet. Do you think Alex is ok I hear one say he lost his best friend and he is taking it hard I don't think so another says I walk to my locker and open the door I grab my books and stuff I hear footsteps. Leave be please I'm not in the mood I say Alex don't shut me out I hear I look and see Sam. Please just leave me alone I say Alex please Sam says what is there to say huh Sam what nothing at all it's my fucking fault he's dead I wasn't fast enough to save him I say I stop and think about what I just said. Oh my god Sam I'm sorry he's gone Trevor is dead I didn't mean to god I'm I a monster I say to sam. no Alex I'm sorry about Trevor Sam says I silently cry and Sam hugs me.

the school dance days later

I lay on my bed not caring anymore. Alex son please go to the school dance please son my dad says I don't care dad let be I say ok I'll tell Ville Valo of h.i.m you won't be there Patrick too dad says I get up fast. him is going to be there and fall out boy holy shit I'm heading to the dance see you later dad I say grabbing my guitar and skateboard.

hours later

I head backstage and see the two bands are really here my uncle Patrick looks at me. hey Alex he says I try to say something but can't because I'm in shock. are you Alex grim ville says I I yes I am I say trying not to pass out. we heard about to your friend and me and the guys are sorry he says I miss him he was cool and now that that asshole fucking killed him if I see him I'll kill him myself I say with venom in my tone. so we heard you're a fan right your dad told us ville says a fan no I was listening to you guys went I was a baby I blame my dad I say with a smile. so we are going to be playing some songs first one is right here in my arms and we want you to be lead guitar and sing with me ville says really I say yeah he says.

ville valo's p.o.v

I walk to the microphone this first song is called right here in my arms I say I sing the first part and Alex sings the last one

She is smiling like heaven is down on earth  
Sun is shining so bright on her  
And all her wishes have finally come true  
And her heart is weeping.  
This happiness is killing her.

She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
[Repeat 2x]

So hard she's trying  
But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no  
She keeps on crying  
But I won't leave her alone  
She'll never be alone

She'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
[Repeat 2x]

Alex looks at the girl with blond hair and sings his heart out

[bridge]  
And she'll be right here in my arms  
So in Love  
She'll be right here in these arms  
She can't let go  
[Repeat 3x and fade out]

we finshes and alex walks to the microphone. this next song is called under the rose alex says

I dream of the winter in my heart turning to spring While the ice gives way under my feet And so I drown with the sun I've been burning in water and drowning in flame To prove you wrong and scare you away I admit my defeat and want back home In your heart under the rose I open my eyes with a sigh of relief As the warmth of summer's sunlight dances around me And I see you with dead leaves in your hands I've been burning in water and drowning in flame To prove you wrong and scare you away I admit my defeat and want back home In your heart under the rose I've been burning in water and drowning in flame To prove you wrong and scare you away I admit my defeat and want back home In your heart under the rose I've been burning in water and drowning in flame To prove you wrong and scare you away I admit my defeat and want back home In your heart under the rose In your heart under the rose In your heart under the rose In your heart under the rose

we finish and i look at fall out boy. you guys taking over i ask patrick. yeah let's rock this place pat says to the band and alex the lights turn off.

alex

They just sat back laughing at the wounded city. Each breath sucking in ashes and fumes. Oh it bled all right; drier than Moore county. All expatriate flames hurrying to found new nations of blinding dust. But the two of them, they just squinted at that pipe-cleaner skyline, and it burned hotter in their oil slick pupils. One elbowed the other and said "I've seen better." Knowing that they were paid to remember the past - he blew out a hot breath and said "burn it all the voice says

Put on your war paint

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
Setting fire to the sky  
Here it comes, this a rising tide  
So come on

Put on your war paint

Across walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
Silver clouds with grey lining

So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys and strap strap metal detects  
Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a Taliban, we are wearing black masks  
"So broke our spirit, " says the note we pass

So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

[x4:]  
The war is won  
Before it's begun  
Release the doves  
Surrender love

i go grab the flag and wave

(Wave the white flag!)

Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey young blood -  
Doesn't it feel - like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix -  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

this next song is about loving a girl so much that your so jealous of her that you just want to cut her up into pieces and eat her but she tastes like you only sweeter i say

I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand oh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)

this next song is a tribute to my best friend Trevor McCormick this song is called What A Catch, Donnie i say and walk to the piano and play

I got troubled thoughts

And the self-esteem to match

What a catch, what a catch

You'll never catch us

So just let me be

Said I'll be fine

Till the hospital or American Embassy

Miss Flack said I still want you back

Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back

I got troubled thoughts

And the self-esteem to match

What a catch, what a catch

And all I can think of

Is the way I'm the one

Who charmed the one

Who gave up on you

Who gave up on you

They say the captain

Goes down with the ship

So, when the world ends

Will God go down with it?

Miss Flack said I still want you back

Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back

I got troubled thoughts

And the self-esteem to match

What a catch, what a catch

And all I can think of

Is the way I'm the one

Who charmed the one

Who gave up on you

Who gave up on you

What a catch

What a catch

What a catch

What a catch

[Elvis Costello:]

I will never end up like him

Behind my back, I already am

Keep a calendar

This way you will always know

I got troubled thoughts

And the self-esteem to match

What a catch, what a catch

And all I can think of

Is the way I'm the one

Who charmed the one

Who gave up on you

Who gave up on you

[Gabe Saporta:]

Where is your boy tonight?

I hope he is a gentleman

Maybe he won't find out what I know

You were the last good thing

[Travis McCoy:]

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're goin' down swinging

[Brendon Urie:]

Dance, dance, we're falling apart to halftime

Dance, dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me

[Doug Does:]

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race

[Alex DeLeon:]

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you, only sweeter

[William Beckett:]

Growing up, growing up

i feel tears fall down my face as i sing this last part

I got troubled thoughts

And the self-esteem to match

What a catch, what a catch

patrick walks to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. i'm fine i say this next song is called Save Rock and Roll (ft. Elton John) i say and clap my hands and the band and everyone joins

[Bridge 1]

Until your breathing stops, stops

Until your breathing stops, stops, stops

Your-your-your-your, forever forever

[Verse 1]

I need more dreams and less life

I need that dark in a little more light

I cry tears you'll never see

So fuck you, you can go cry me an ocean and leave me be

[Hook 1]

You are what you love,

Not who loves you

In a world full of the word yes, I'm here to scream

No, no,

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

And I only come here to save rock and roll,

Wherever I go, go,

I only plugged in to save rock and roll,

[Bridge 1]

Until your breathing stops, stops

Until your breathing stops, stops, stops

Your-your-your-your, forever forever

i sing elton's part

Blood brothers in desperation,

An oath of silence for the voice of a generation

[Verse 3: Patrick Stump]

How'd it get to be only me?

Like I'm got the last damn kid still kicking, that still believes

[Bridge 2: alex &amp; Patrick]

I will defend the faith, going down swinging

I will save the songs that we can't stop singing

[Hook 2]

No, no, wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only come here to save rock and roll

No, no, wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

I only come here to save rock and roll

Oh no, we won't go

Oh no, we won't go

We don't know when to quit, no, no

Oh no, we won't go

Oh no, we won't go

We don't know when to quit, no, no

[Bridge 3: alex]

You are what you love,

Not who loves you

In a world full of the word yes, I'm here to scream

No, no…

[Hook 3: alex &amp; Patrick]

Wherever I go, go

Trouble seems to follow

And I only come here to save rock and roll,

Wherever I go, go,

I only come here to save rock and roll,

i stand on the piano with the microphone on my hand

Oh no, we won't go

Oh no, we won't go

We don't know when to quit, no, no

Oh no, we won't go

Oh no, we won't go

We don't know when to quit, no, no

Oh no, we won't go

Oh no, we won't go

We don't know when to quit, no, no

I only come here to save rock and roll,

i get off the piano and walk home.

* * *

Please review no flames thank you


	5. your sweet 666 (part 2)

**(disclaimers I don't the walking dead tomb raider or songs by him or anything just my oc's)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: your sweet 666 (part 2)**

* * *

There are things you should know  
And the distance between us seems to grow  
But you're holding on strong  
And, oh, how hard it is to let go, oh, so hard to let go

I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your  
Six six six in my heart  
And I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet  
Six six six in my heart (oh, my heart)

I'm losing my faith in you  
But you don't want it to be true  
But there's nothing you can do  
There is no thing you can do - yes, I've lost my faith in you

Waiting for your call  
And I'm ready to take your six six six in my heart  
And I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet  
Six six six in my heart  
Right here in this heart

Oh,  
Right here in this heart  
I'm lonely

And I know it's too late  
Oh, my god you're so lonely

I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your  
Six six six in my heart  
And I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet  
Six six six in my heart  
I'm ready for the fall and I'm ready to take your  
Six six six in my heart  
Longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet  
Six six six in my heart  
Right here in this heart  
Right straight through my heart  
Oh, right here in my heart

your sweet 666 by him

* * *

alex grim's p.o.v

i sit in my room laying on my bed crying my eyes out i have my door locked so no one can get in at all.

Bryce's p.o.v

i walk to alex's room and i see mr and ms. grim. um how is he i ask they look at me. we don't know lara says.

alex

i play lost in the echo l by Linkin Park

(yeah) (yo)  
You were that foundation  
Never gonna be another one, no.  
I followed, so taken  
So conditioned I could never let go  
Then sorrow, then sickness  
Then the shock when you flip it on me  
So hollow, so vicious  
So afraid I couldn't let myself see  
That I could never be held  
Back or up no, I'll hold myself  
Check the rep, yep you know mine well  
Forget the rest let them know my hell  
There and back yet my soul ain't sell  
Kept respect up,the best they fell,  
Let the rest be the tale they tell  
That I was there saying…

_[Chorus]_  
_[Chester:]_  
In these promises broken  
Deep below  
Each word gets lost in the echo  
So one last lie I can see through  
This time I finally let you  
Go, go, go.

Test my will, test my heart  
Let me tell you how the odds gonna stack up  
Y'all go hard, I go smart  
How's that working out for y'all in the back, huh?  
I've seen that frustration  
Been crossed and lost and told "No"  
And I've come back unshaken  
Let down and lived and let go  
So you can let it be known  
I don't hold back, I hold my own  
I can't be mapped, I can't be cloned  
I can't C-flat, it ain't my tone  
I can't fall back, I came too far  
Hold myself up and love my scars  
Let the bells ring wherever they are  
'Cause I was there saying...

_[Chorus]_  
_[Chester:]_  
In these promises broken  
Deep below  
Each word gets lost in the echo  
So one last lie I can see through  
This time I finally let you go!  
Go, go, go.

No, you can tell 'em all now  
I don't back up, I don't back down  
I don't fold up, and I don't bow  
I don't roll over, don't know how  
I don't care where the enemies are  
Can't be stopped, all I know; go hard  
Won't forget how I got this far  
For every time saying…

i sing this last part

_[Chorus]_  
_[Chester:]_  
In these promises broken  
Deep below  
Each word gets lost in the echo  
So one last lie I can see through  
This time I finally let you  
Go, go, go. (Go, go, go)  
Go. go, go. (Go, go, go)

i stop and unlock my door my mom and dad look at me. hey you ok alex dad asks am i ok i ask myself i don't know i say unsure. you need anything hillary will get it for you ok mom says ok i'm going to lay on my bed rest for a bit i say ok son my mom and dad say i watch them leave i lay on my bed

**flashback years ago went they first met before trevor' death**

i sit at my table with my sister Clementine Sophia duck Morales and sam. anyone got anything to do for the weekand i ask no duck and clem say hell no morales says i roll my eyes at her. look it's the poor kid i hear i look and see nick pete are bulling a kid i sigh and i get up and walk to them. there a problem here nick pete i say this isn't for you to butt in grim leave now nick says and if i don't i say then i'll have to kick your ass nick says you said before and i could give a rats ass if you try to beat me up this ends now i say or what pete says i grab nick and twist his arm backwards. keep at it pete and i break your friend's arm right off i say pete stops and i throw nick to pete. am i going to ask again i say they leave. i look at the kid. you ok i ask him. yeah thanks he says your welcome man i'm alex i say trevor he says and i shake his hand. stick with me man and i nothing will happen to you alright i say yeah trevor says

end of flashback now

i stand at the grave of my now dead best friend tears falling down my face a rose in my hand. i am sorry trevor i fucking failed you i promise you i will have revenge i won't let them get away with this i will find them and make them pay i say and drop the rose on his grave. rest in peace my friend i say and walk home.

* * *

Please review no flames thank you


End file.
